Amelie Hall
Amelie Shireen W. Hall is a second year Slytherin studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |- | Magical Characteristics |- | |} Appearance Amelie has been told her entire life that although she inherited most of her looks from her father, she had her mother's dark brown eyes unlike her father's icy blue ones. She wears glasses. She has pale skin (with freckles) and long, wavy blonde hair. She has a tiny scar on her wrist from an accident when she tried to stand on a broom while flying. She is also very skinny, and some people are starting to believe she's anorexic. She also wears a golden bracelet most of the time, because it was her mom's. Biography Amelie comes from a family that believes in blood purity, although she has a secret: She's absolutely fascinated with Muggles. She finds them and their inventions interesting, loves reading their stories and studying their subjects. Of course though, she does all of this in secret. She was overjoyed when she got accepted to Hogwarts and packed most of her Muggle items with her so that way she won't have to do it in secret anymore. She was so excited she could leave the said 'hellhole' that was her home. 1st Year She met a lot of friends at Hogwarts, and her first year was really fun. She was able to meet a Gryffindor named Cressida Allen. She also met a Hufflepuff named Sascha Guthrie. Among her friends, she considers these two to be closer to her than the others. Though, she also considers a Ravenclaw named Twila a good friend, as well as Haylee Clearwater. She also met another Ravenclaw named Colin Gillystem, who she considers a good friend, but at the moment more. She got excellent grades in most of her subjects, being a top student in Charms (O), Herbology (O) and History of Magic (O). Over the summer, she was cooped up in Hall Manor, and had really no company but the house elves and of course Festus. Personality and Traits She's very nice to people when you get to know her. She loves to listen to music and read muggle books. She soon realized she can't do anything to get her father's approval so she gave up. She tries to behave and get high marks. When she studies, she's in the library, if all she's doing is reading, she could be anywhere. She's also fascinated with Muggle items, and has developed an interest for Astronomy. She doesn't want to believe stuff, unless it has scientific or tangible proof. She can sometimes be sarcastic when it comes to these things. She's normally happy and optimistic all the time. She can always be found with a smile on her face, and is willing to talk to anyone, despite her family's belief in blood purity. She's not always smiling though, when she's alone is when she lets her true emotions out. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry or get mad, and always tries to be happy whenever she's around people. Skills and Magical Abilities Intelligence The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw as she was a bright young girl. She loves to read books and study new things. She's intelligent for her age, and loves to tinker and experiment with different things. Subjects At Hogwarts Astronomy One of her favorite classes, she loves learning about the different constellations and planets. Although she wishes the professor could be a bit nicer. She's a bit confused as to how she is a Cancer though, seeing as Cancers love their home, and she hates hers. If one day she were to ever become a professor here at Hogwarts, she would want to be a professor of Astronomy. Charms Charms is another of her favorite classes, she absolutely loves it. Professor Marks is also one of her favorite teachers. She excels in this subject, and hopes to keep it that way until her final year. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Amelie's wand is a Willow, 10 and 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and Garrick Ollivander noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwanted) insecurity however well they may try and hide it. When Ollivander told her this, she denied it, although she knows that it's true, as Amelie is quite insecure. Willow wands have a handsome appearance and is has a well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic. Bracelet Just a simple (pure) gold bracelet that she loves to wear. She loves it and plays with it while nervous. Her Aunt Bella gave it to her during her mother's funeral saying that it was Amelie's mother's when she was young. She loves it and since her mom was the more loving parent she would make sure to never lose it ever, and it means a lot to her. Festus Festus is her pet. Her father believed that an owl would come much more handy but she decided that school owls were good enough. Festus is a rat. A pet rat that she just recently got, although it took a liking to her. He is often perched on her shoulder. He's really loyal to her and never really gets lost, and bites those who are mean to her. She finds the biting amusing, and oves her pet for being loyal. Festus means 'festival' in Latin and she named him that because he always seems to be happy. He knows how to find his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, because like his owner, he's a smart rat. Gallery Rat-0.jpg|Festus Willow.jpg|Her wand Amelie's Signature.png|Her signature AmelieYoung.png|Young Amelie AmeliePainting.jpg|A painting of Amelie Quick Info Trivia *When she was younger, her favorite kind of myths were Egyptian. *When she's not studying, she's reading a book somewhere around the school because she believes the library is quite crowded. *She loves taking strolls on the bridges because she loves the view. *Her favorite muggle book series is the Hunger Games. *She can speak French. *She may have or may have not been abducted by aliens in the Forbidden Forest. Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:Glasses Category:Pure-Blood Category:August Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Born In England Category:Pet Owner Category:Witch Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Willow Wand Category:LittleRedCrazyHood